


safe

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Rey no longer has any fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Leave me be. You don’t deserve any of this. Please...





	safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LueurdeLaube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueurdeLaube/gifts).



> unbeta-d but i hope you enjoy this treat! sorry it's so short /sweats
> 
> prompt: Kylo Ren takes a hit that was meant for Rey. Rey makes a decision. She takes him on her ship and runs the fuck off before anyone gets their fingers on him.

“You’re going to be okay,” she panted repeatedly, hands flying over his abdomen in a vain attempt to keep his wounds closed. “It’s going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.”

There was a cough, only to be cut short by a gurgling sound. “I-I thought we agreed not to lie to each other, Rey,” he managed between mouthfuls of blood.

“I’m not!” she snapped, grabbing her lightsaber and deflecting a shot from a Stormtrooper, teeth bared with a snarl. “We’re getting out of here.” Plunging her saber through the thick white armor, Rey looked around frantically, eyes falling on an abandoned ship not far from where they were. “Can you walk?”

“I-I can try.” He crawled onto his hands and knees just as Rey hauled him to his feet, arm around her shoulder to steady him. “There’s too many people, Rey.”

“They’re weak-minded. Don’t worry.”

As fast as they could, the pair hobbled to the ship with Rey muttering under her breath whenever a Stormtrooper looked in their direction, “You will ignore us. You will let us pass. You will ignore us. You will let us—”

Kylo’s head lulled back and forth, unable to keep track of how far they travelled until he felt the durasteel ramp beneath his boots. He was so weak, head spinning from blood loss, that he barely noticed a cry from behind. Rey lowered him against the ramp and ran towards the source, leaving Kylo to weakly watch her go.

 _No, don’t leave me_ , he wanted to say, cursing his mouth for not moving. Through the sweat that blurred his vision, he caught sight of the _traitor_ talking to Rey, arms flailing around in all directions. He seemed mad at something, but he wasn’t sure what. The plea of wanting Rey to stay died in an instant, replaced with a need to tell her to go and leave him.

With a sigh, he let his eyes fall shut. _Leave me be. You don’t deserve any of this_.  _Please..._

She would surely leave him there. The Resistance offered her so much more than he did. He couldn’t even give her the galaxy anymore, what with the burned bridges he had left behind. Another sigh left his nostrils, consciousness starting to ebb away. _Live the life you deserve_.

“Hey!”

Kylo couldn’t even jolt at her voice, he was so, so, tired. With the strength of a newborn baby, he looked up to see Rey standing over him, hands already reaching down for him. “Come on, I got you.” Her face was full of determination and it was all Kylo could do to moan at her for giving him false hope.

As they made it over the ramp, he tried looking behind to see where the ex-Stormtrooper had gone. He must be waiting somewhere for Rey, he thought to himself. Rey was going to hide him inside the ship so he wasn’t killed instantly, and then return to her friends. Yes, that was what she had planned, he convinced himself.

However, she never left. As he slumped against the co-pilot’s seat, he watched with bleary eyes as she started the engines and jettisoned through the atmosphere. Their ship took a few hits, Kylo almost falling out of his seat from the shockwaves, but eventually, they made it into space safely.

He looked at her in confusion, too feeble to string together a sentence.

Catching his turbulent thoughts, Rey turned to him with a frown. “I wasn’t lying when I said you’re not alone anymore, Ben.” She reached over and took his hand in his, squeezing lightly with a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine. Just rest.”

Unable to argue, he let out a long exhale, his body relaxing under her touch as his lids fell shut. As his consciousness was whisked away to dreams he never believed to be possible, a single thought rang in his mind, sending him on his way.

 _Ah, so this is what it’s like to feel safe_.

 


End file.
